Talk:Jep-Goat-Perdy!
Sign-Ups -Jeff -Fasha -Hisana -Krillin Jr. Round One The contestants, Jeff, Fasha, Hisana, and Krillin Junior., all are standing at their own podiums. The incredibly random NPC host is standing at his own podium, smiling stupidly. Host *too unimportant to even get a name or picture* Well! Hello, and welcome to Jep-Goat-Perdy! Well, let's start the actual trivia, shall we? Today's categories are Goats, Goat City, Adventure Time, Dragon Ball/Z/GT, and One Piece. We picked a random contestant to pick a category first, and it is... Finn! Finn, what kinda question you want? Finn Ha easy Adventure time Lay it on me. Jeff *thinking* Is that Alex Trebek? Krillin Jr: *thinks* I am so ready for this. Host Okay! Name the Candy Sphinx that Stormo is currently keeping in check. Fasha *thinking* hmm... I wonder if I'm next. Finn Ha, Easy Goliad. c: Host Ding ding ding! That's correct! For the next question, would you like another Adventure Time one, or something from another category? Krillin Jr: *thinks.* Please pick Dragonball. PLEASE PICK DRAGONBALL! -*loud crash coming from backstage* Hisana: *wakes up at podium* Aah! What was that? *wipes drool from mouth* Yeah..So where were we? Fasha OH MY GOD WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!Can we check it out. Host... Um.. Cut, cut... What the heck is that...? -*Suddenly, hundreds of teenagers come from backstage, with pipes and guns, breaking stuff and shooting into the air* Jeff: The answer is Durarara. :B Derp... -*Jeff gets smacked with a pipe* Fasha ITS THE DOLLARS DUCK AND COVER! -hides under podium tucked into a ball- Teen Da Dollars?! I knew 'dese loosas were Dollas! TIME TO DIE! *kicks Fasha's podium over* Fasha Dude, I have no idea who you are,I 'm just a 10 year old girl in the middle of puberty who is having moodswings, do you think I will let you out alive!? -Fires loads of destructo disks- Host *major WTF face* WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHO ARE THE DOLLARS?! IS THAT GIRL SHOOTING FIRE FROM HER HANDS?! Krillin Jr.: *stands proudly* What are you doing here? And who are you? Teen *scoffs* *graffitis "Yellow Scarves" on the wall before running out, soon followed by the rest of the teenagers* Fasha * puts on saracastic tone* yes, yes it is fire Krillin Jr.: I'm guessing thier called the yellow scarves. Hisana: *is kicking and punching random teens then collapses* So..hungry.. Fasha I thought they were the Dollars *thinks* they're probably going to question me* DONT QUESTION ME! Hisana: Help, I am hungry and I am being beaten by hormonal teens. Krillin Jr.: *punches teens* Sorry, but I don't have any food. Fasha Want some chocolate -Gives Hisana chocolate- Hisana: *eats chocolate, grabs a lot of chocolate, eats and beats teens up* Thanks. Krillin Jr.: So...should we get back to the competition? Fasha I think we should have an advert break because the host seems lost. Host *dead, under his podium* Fasha HOLY CRAP! the host is dead! Krillin Jr.: What do we do!?! Fasha I DONT KNOW!SOMEBODY CALL THE DOCTOR! Krillin Jr.: '*calls 911* Hello! The Jep-goat-perdy filming building has been attacked by a gang of teenagers. The host has been killed! Send help immediatly! '''Zeon's Voice: '''Gotcha! Help heading over right away! :P '''Krillin Jr.: '''Zeon!?! What are you doing here? '''Zeon's Voice: '''I'm working part-time at the hospital! 120 bucks an hour, can you believe it? '''Krillin Jr.: '''Well, just send help! *hangs up* Fasha Zeon? what is zeon doing at the hospital? '''KJ: '''He says he makes 120 bucks an hour. Fasha That is pretty good pay.also, WHAT DO WE DO NOW! '''Krillin Jr.: '''You guys can go after the teenagers. I'll wait with the host for help! Fasha Ok *runs out the door and looks for the teens* 'Hisana: *sleeping under her podium* Zzz...Chocolate.... KJ: '*slaps Hisana* Wake up! Go help Fasha catch those teenagers! I don't want her to be alone. 'Hisana: *pimp slaps KJ* Ok ok, I'm up. *goes and bashes teenagers with metal belt* lights flicker, then half go out. A voice comes from the darkness. Voice: 'What do you know about the Dollars? All of you. KJ: Is that what their called? All we know is that they broke in here, killed the host, and then graffitied 'yellow Scarves" on the wall. FashaThat was the yellow scarfs I think... All I know about the dollars is that their a gang with a website with a password KJ: What if Yellow Scarves is the password! Fasha It probably isn't, yellow scarfs is another gang. '''Voice: '''Fine. You're useless to me. The host will live, and the ambulances are on their way. KJ: Wait, but who are YOU? Host Okay, soo.. The host seems to be dead. Can someone take over as host for the next game? And think up questions and stuff? 'Each Beat Your Heart 18:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC)